Marukaite Chikyuu (France)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 フランス版 Maru kaite Chikyū Furansu-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - France Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in France. This version was later used as the ending theme for episodes of the second season of the anime where France is the featured character of the episode. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France. Lyrics Kanji= ねぇねぇ Papa　ワインをS'il vous plaît ねぇねぇ Maman　ねぇねぇ Maman 昔に食べたポトフの あの味が忘れられないんだ まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺フランス まるかいて地球 じっと見て地球 ひょっとして地球 俺フランス あぁ一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 美しいユリとシャンソンが 恋人さ 「君たちがくつろいでる優雅なカフェは 俺が初めて作ったのさ」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺フランス まるかいて地球 はっとして地球 踏ん反り返って地球 俺フランス あぁ一煮込みで 泣ける幸せのレシピ 「粒マスタードと岩塩でね」 ディナーを済ませて満喫だ キャバレー・ナイト・ショー Hé hé frère ボジョレーをs'il vous plaît ついで sœur　注いでくれないか Oi oi pépère 平和が一番 Hi hi bébé 「君も一番さ♥」 Ne ne papa ボルドーもs'il vous plaît？ Ne ne maman, Ne ne maman 昔に食べたポトフの あの味が忘れられないんだ オムレツふわふわ　 モン・サン=ミシェル まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 俺フランス あぁ一筆で 見える素晴らしい世界 美しいユリとシャンソンが 恋人さ あぁ世界中に 眠る幸せのレシピ オぺラもバレエも最高さ 観に来てね♥ |-| Romaji= Ne ne Papa WAIN wo s'il vous plaît Ne ne Maman ne ne Maman Mukashi ni tabeta POTOFU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Furansu Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore Furansu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Utsukushii YURI to SHANSON ga Koibito sa ga kutsuroideru yuuga na KAFE wa Ore ga hajimete tsukutta no sa Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Furansu Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaete chikyuu Ore Furansu Aa hito-nikomi de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI MASUTA-DO to gan'en da ne DINAA wo sumasete mankitsu da KYABAREE-NAITO-SHOO Hé hé frère BOJORE wo s'il vous plaît Tsuide ni sœur tsuide kurenai ka Oi oi pépère heiwa ga ichiban Hi hi bébé mo ichiban sa♥ Ne ne papa BORUDO mo s'il vous plaît? Ne ne maman, Ne ne maman Mukashi ni tabeta POTOFU no Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da OMURETSU fuwafuwa MON•SAN=MISSHERU Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Furansu Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Utsukushii YURI to SHANSON ga Koibito sa Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI OPERA mo BAREE mo saikou sa, Mi ni kite ne♥ |-| English= Hey hey Papa, wine s'il vous plaîtPlease Hey hey Maman, ne ne Maman I can never forget those flavors Of the pot-au-feuFrench beef stew I ate so long ago Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am France Draw a circle that's the Earth Staring closely, that's the Earth Should it happen to be the Earth I am France Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see all of the wonderful world The beautiful lilies and chansonLyric-driven French songs Are lovers here ”Those relaxing, elegant cafés of yours, I made them first, you know" Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am France Draw a circle that's the Earth The ever surprising, shocking Earth Lie on your back, that's the Earth I am France Ah, from just one stew pot, Comes the recipe of tear-worthy bliss ("With mustard seed and rock salt, okay?") And after fully enjoying dinner, A Cabaret•night•show Hé hé frère,Brother beaujolaisWine from Beaujolais s'il vous plaît While you're here sœur,Sister will you pour some for me? Oi oi pépère,Grandpa harmony is the best Hi hi bébéBaby ("You're number one, too ♥") Ne ne papa, also bordeauxWine from Bordeaux s'il vous plaît? Ne ne maman, ne ne maman I can never forget those flavors Of the pot-au-feu I ate so long ago The omelettes are fluffy and soft, At Mont Saint-MichelA rocky tidal island and a commune in Normandy, France Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth I am France Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see all of the wonderful world The beautiful lilies and chanson Are lovers here Ah, throughout the whole world Sleep recipes of happiness Our opera and ballet here are the best Please come and see ♥ |-| French= Né né papa, du vin s'il-vous-plaît Né né maman, né né maman Je ne peux jamais oublier la saveur Du pot-au-feu que j'ai mangé il y a si longtemps Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Je suis France Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre En regardant de plus près, c'est la Terre S'il arrive que ce soit la Terre Je suis France Ah, avec juste un coup de pinceau, Vous pouvez voir l'ensemble du monde merveilleux Les beaux lys et les chansons Sont des amoureux ici ”Tes relaxants, élegants cafés, Je les ai faits en premier, tu sais" Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Je suis France Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre La toujours surprenante, choquante Terre S'allongeant sur la Terre Je suis France Ah, d'un seul pot de ragoût, Vient la recette du bonheur digne de larme ("Avec de la graine de moutarde et du sel gemme, okay?") Et après avoir pleinement apprécié le dîner, Un spectacle•de Cabaret•nocturne Hé hé frère, du beaujolais s'il-vous-plaît Pendant que vous êtes là, sœur, pouvez-vous en verser un peu pour moi? Oi oi pépère, l'harmonie est le meilleur Hi hi bébé ("Tu es numéro un également ♥") Né né papa, également du bordeaux s'il-vous-plaît? Né né maman, né né maman Je ne peux jamais oublier la saveur Du pot-au-feu que j'ai mangé il y a si longtemps Les omelettes sont moelleuses et douces, Au Mont Saint-Michel Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Dessine un cercle, c'est la Terre Je suis France Ah, avec juste un coup de pinceau, Vous pouvez voir l'ensemble du monde merveilleux Les beaux lys et les chansons Sont des amoureux ici Ah, à travers le monde entier Dorment les recettes du bonheur Nos opéras et ballets ici sont les meilleurs Venez et regardez s'il-vous-plaît ♥ Album This song was released on July 24, 2009, on the DVD which came with the third volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 3 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is America's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the sixth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Marukaite Chikyuu